Digital-to-analog converters (DAC) have a limited bandwidth. However, a bandwidth of 8 GHz and higher for converting digital signals into analog signals is desired.
Known methods to achieve a high bandwidth for digital-to-analog conversion are time interleaving and bandwidth interleaving of DAC.
However, with time interleaving, very precise high frequency switches are necessary on the analog side, which are complex and cost-intensive.
With the bandwidth interleaving, on the analog side, i.e. after the DAC, analog band mixers are necessary, which have non-linearities and thus deteriorate the output signal.